That's awkward
by Taiga Scarlett
Summary: Birthday and Ratio have a mission but things do not turn out the way anyone thought... (first fanfic:)) (unbeta'ed)


A BirthRate fanfiction

Ratio's head was throbbing; his shoulder muscles ached where his golden arms met flesh and bone. He lay in an awkward position and found that he couldn't move. The fogginess pulled at his mind, threatening to swallow him again. With his left eye he tried to see his surroundings, but it was pitch black. As he was about to fall asleep again, he heard a soft moan nearby.

A moan that sounded very familiar. His eye opened wide, sleep would have to wait, and he noticed that he could faintly see the outline of his companion, Birthday. Ratio could also faintly smell something that brought back memories of the hospital, something very metallic… blood.

Not his own blood though,.

iIt felt as though something soft was caressing his cheek, then he realized his eye-patch was slipping from his face. What he saw terrified him.

It was Birthday, with a cut on the side of his head, that was bleeding profoundly…

…_Flash back…_

"_C'mon Ratio-kun, this job is so cool! We get to investigate the financial fraud of the BL band! Their music is awesome, _they_ are awesome AND someone is stealing from them! It'll be so much fun!" _

_Birthday pleaded with the said doctor while being examined by the doctor for a so- called splinter in his finger. "Birthday-kun, I don't see the splinter… and could you just sit still for one moment!" Ratio said while sighing irritably. _

"_It's there! I can feel it!" Birthday claimed. _

"_I've looked at your finger, applied pressure to the surrounding area and examined it AGAIN and I still can't see it," Ratio said, fully irritated at the blond boy in front of him. He watched as the sunglasses slid down to the tip of Birthdays nose while pouting at the bigger man. _

"_Ratio-_sama_, use your minimum, the splinter is there! But that isn't the point! We just have to take this job! C'mon, you will have fun too! Please!? OUCH! What are you doin-" Birthday asked in horror as Ratio bit his finger where the splinter was situated. He watched, mouth slightly gaped, as Ratio removed the slither of wood from his index finger, along drawing it out with a little blood. Ration then promptly placed the bleeding finger back between his lips. Birthday's face was blood red and he felt his stomach muscles clench. _

"_Ratio-_sama_…" Birthday whispered, face like a tomato. _

"_What?" Ratio asked as he looked up and had to hold back a chuckle as he took in the face of the man before him. Ratio hadn't meant to bite the electricity minimum holder; he hadn't meant to place the finger back in his mouth to stop the slow ebb of blood spilling from the mentioned finger. But he had, and he didn't regret it; not even the slightest bit. The bluenette watched as the blond squirmed uncomfortably in front of him. He could feel his blood rushing to his nether regions. _

_The blonde hopped up and walked across the room to the bar. '_I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed._' He couldn't bring himself to stop the blonde or even drag him off to the "back room". Ratio knew that Birthday didn't like guys that way, he had seen Birthday with women often enough. Just the thought made his whole body numb… _

… _End of flash back…_

Ratio was very concerned for his friend, who was losing a lot of blood. He moved towards his friend, only to find that he had been restrained. The bluenette looked over his shoulder and saw that he had been chained to a low pipe. "These people don't know who they are dealing with," he thought irritably. It took only a moment for his metal arms to break the chains that bound him. He managed to move over to Birthday while ripping the sleeve of his jacket off at the shoulder. Pressing the fabric against Birthdays bloody head, he reached down with his other hand to break the chains that bound Birthdays wrists. Then he ripped his other sleeve and tore it into long strips; which he tied together in a make-shift bandage. He bound the blonds head and cradled it in his lap. Ratio felt a warm wetness streak down his cheeks. "Birthday, please be okay. You have to be okay…" he prayed in his head.

…_Flash back…_

_Birthday was having a real problem as he sat at the bar with his back to Ratio. He could barely stand to be this far away from the doctor but he knew that if he looked at him right then, he would jump the doctor and drag him to the 'back room'. THAT just simply couldn't happen. He could not do that di the doctor. Ratio just wasn't that kind of person; he couldn't imagine the doctor bending to anyone the will of anyone else. He wouldn't imagine the bluenette bending to the will of another for the fear of insanity possessing him was too strong. Birthday had seen enough times how nurses and patients alike have flirted with Ratio and how the doctor had smiled and blushed in succession. Birthday felt that he was going to go insane just thinking about it. _


End file.
